Stanza 0: The Beginnings (Poem Of Seven)
Stanza Zero is the introduction and tutorial to Bloons Tower Defense: Poem Of Seven's adventure mode. All following lines in the next stanzas will have their own pages. 0-0: The Triplets Once you start up story mode for the first time, this cutscene plays. It will outline where the story has paused for now and it's your job to play through the adventure to finish what had started. ----- *Three ominous blimps loom in the distance. One green, one red, and one blue. They are quickly approaching the ruined palace of the Monkey Kingdom.* *The camera turns back to reveal the ensemble of heroes. Leading them, are Quincy and Gwendolin.* *The blimps move closer. Soon, the heroes hear a threatening, deep, dark voice.* Voice: "It's time we heard from you. Our spy in that little posse of yours told us that you've succeeded in your trials...." Quincy: "..What you don't know, you sack of air, is that we've played your games before. They may have gotten away, but we've saved them from your clutches. And they stand with us." Voice: "Ah, I see the monkeys have taken their next step of evolution. Very well. It's time we assert ourselves as the dominant species." Gwendolin: "Stop being so edgy. I'd say we're the ones winning considering we're doing all the fighting. And we also have a spy from your side as well, telling us everything. The ancients. The secrets." Voice: "Hmph. Yes, that traitorous brat was a thorn in our side. But we've moved on. Taken new forms. Now, enough stalling. It's time that we introduce ourselves...." *The Blimps undergo a purely awesome mechanical change into their true forms. The camera changes perspectives to focus on them. Now, exposed, they face into the camera. Their eyes glow, blinding the camera.* *The cutscene ends with menacing laughter and a fade to black* 0-1: Call To Action *Another cutscene starts up. It shows a dart monkey waking up and opening their eyes. Opening music plays as the dart monkey stretches and gets out of bed. The camera zooms out to show the capital of the Monkey Kingdom as the city slowly starts to wake up.* *The title of the game fades in: Bloons Tower Defense: Poem Of Seven.* *The cutscene ends and the screen transitions into a conversation style screen (one character on each side of the screen, text box at the bottom* Alex (Dart Monkey): "Augh... I'm so sore from last day's training regimen. At least I get to relax in watch-towers today." *transition to castle walls* Alex: "It's so easy doing this. There hasn't been a breach in 72 days and it'd be extremely corny if they decided to attack on this day." Reuben (Dart Monkey): "I know, right? The Hero's assault on the bloons was devastating. They're gonna be gone for months!" Alex: "Ugh. Still, the kingdom is being a bit too cautious and they keep pushing us to our limits with those really tiring training sessions." Reuben: "I mean, what else are we gonna do? Farm bananas for all eternity?" Alex: "I don't know man, technology is getting pretty crazy. I just might mess around in that field." Reuben: "Well, the companies running those factory farms are pretty corrupt... My mom's friend got paid half of what she usually gets just because she was three bundles off from her quota." Alex: "Yeah, bananas. Wait, bananas? There's a banana over there. I thought the city banned banana farming within five miles of the city limits?" Alex: "Lemme check it out." Reuben: "Wait, dude-" *transition to jungle background* Alex: "There are those bananas. Just gotta grab those then climb a tree back onto the checkpoint. Won't be hard." Alex: "Just gotta..." *crunch* Alex: *gasp* Rainbow Bloon: "GET 'IM!!!!" Pink Bloon: "YAAAAAHHHH!!" *transition back to castle walls* Reuben w/ binoculars: "Aughh, Alex, you stupid..!" Reuben: "Gotta get the alarm sounded before they take him." Reuben w/ alarm horn: *FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* Renee (Sniper Monkey): "What's wrong?!?!" Reuben: "Alex got himself into hot water with those Bloons over there. At least we know that they're here." Renee: "Alright, support is coming in soon. Let's help him out!" *transition to mission outline* Mission: Save Alex Desc: Save Alex from the bloons! More towers will come to support you. The mission starts with one 2/2/1 Sniper Monkey on the castle walls with only three other dart monkeys to be bought and can only be upgraded each to 2/2/2. The track is a winding path through the jungle to the castle walls. On the sides of a track, there is a rainbow bloon and two pink bloons repeatedly tackling a dart monkey. You cannot sell the sniper monkey and you have $350 and 98 lives. There are three rounds. Round One: Twenty Blue Bloons. After this round, a 1/2/1 dart monkey will be placed on the castle walls. She cannot be sold. Round Two: Two Pink Bloons. After this round, the two pink bloons tackling the Dart Monkey will disappear. After this round, a 0/0/0 Super Monkey will appear on the castle walls. He cannot be sold. Round Three: One Rainbow Bloon. After this round, the rainbow bloon tackling the Dart Monkey will disappear. The Dart Monkey will jump up and carry the bananas back into the kingdom. Quote Reuben: "You're a dirty cheater. The developer SPECIFICALLY SET IT SO THAT YOU CAN'T LOSE. Shame on you. Were you just thinking that this would be a fun little glitch? Haha, no. We thought of this. You're not getting away with this. You'll never get away with this." *Jumpscare, followed by the game crashing* Quote Alex: "Yay, bananas!" *insecure laughter* *Transition to conversation and Castle Walls* Alex: "Haha, that was close. Guys? Guys?" Reuben: "You stupid f-" Alex: "Oh sun-god." Mission Complete! 0-2: The Document *Transition to bunkers* Reuben: "Well, I didn't want to say this, but the Bloons are back." *collective gasps from group of Dart Monkeys* Reuben: "We already have somebody to tell the king. He'll put the alarm level up. But for now, I think we'll be fine. At least the heroes are back. That's a silver lining." *collective murmuring from group of Dart Monkeys* *loudspeaker turns on* Loudspeaker: "Attention, all citizens: the King has requested to turn all alarms to Code Ceramic. Please, if you are border control, secure all entrances and exits." Reuben: "What? I thought it'd just go to Code Black! It was just a scout party?!" Alex: "Just hold your breath. Because of this reaction, I can tell that something's up. Hopefully they can tell us soon." Reuben: "Said the guy who almost let himself get bullied by a bunch of air-sacks due to his poor judgement." Alex: *sigh* "Shut up." *Transition to jungle background* Gwendolin: "Why does the King need us to go to this little sack of nowhere?" Quincy: "Respect the King's requests, Gwendolin. There just may be something here that's only the King knows about." Gwendolin: "Then it'd better be super awesome or else I'll just be disappointed." Quincy: *mutters something* Gwendolin: "What did you say?" Quincy: "Nothing, nothing. Let's just keep searching. Quincy: "Wait, I see something there. That's what it must be. Very well, follow me." *Transition to Shrine Of Seven* Quincy: "Hmm. This seems to be a place of worship. Let's investigate." Gwendolin: "Seven gilded podiums. Very fancy and alarmingly... not worn down?" Quincy: "You are right, but we haven't noticed much activity on our way here. Very well. Be alter." Gwendolin: "Huh... This one podium has this purple glowing spot on it...." Quincy: "Wait, there's an inscription on the altar. Gwendolin, come look at this." Quincy: "Hm...." Quincy: "Gwendolin?" *transition* Gwendolin: "Huh. Why is this here? Some weird gunk just laying around? So irresponsible. Lemme just wipe it up-" Quincy: "Gwendolin! 'Did you not hear me?" Gwendolin: "Oh, Quincy... Uh.. I didn't hear you. How loud were you speaking?" Quincy: "Very loud. Now, come here. I need to show you something I've found." Gwendolin: "First, let me just wipe up this gunk on the pillar." Quincy: "That's not important, you can do that-" *BOOOOOOOM* *Transition to cutscene* groans as he bursts back. The ruins are shaken, and two pillars fall over. Quincy: "Gwendolin! What did you just do you st-" Quincy: "Gwendolin???" camera zooms in on Gwendolin. Her pupils are a rich shade of purple. Quincy: "What did that just do to you...?" camera shifts to Gwendolin's perspective. Gwendolin approaches. Quincy realizes has her flamethrower in her hands. Quincy: "Gwendolin, answer me. Answer me now." Quincy: *voice quivering* "''Gwendolin...." Quincy: "Fine.. If you're not gonna.. talk... I'll just have to knock the words out of your mouth..!" gets to his feet and draws his bow. He pulls it all the way back and hits Gwendolin in the head. She staggers back. Her eyes turn back to normal for a bit. She gasps, only to snap back into an eerie march, once again. Quincy: "Well, it looks like I'll have to resort to force..." *Transition to mission outline* Mission: Free Gwendolin Desc: Gwendolin's obviously not acting right. Knock her out of it! This acts as the introduction to fighting mode. The AI for Gwendolin is at Level Four (out of level eleven) and she has already suffered 250 damage from Quincy's early strike. All you have to do is beat her in a fight. Quote Quincy: "Just get back up. Gwendolin will be alright!!" Quote Quincy: "The purple's draining from her eyes. That must be good." *transition to Conversation screen and Shrine Of Seven* Quincy: "Wake up, Gwendolin." Gwendolin: "Haauahghhh?!?!" Quincy: "Very good. Now, look at this inscription." Gwendolin: "Awh, a history lesson? Fine." Quincy: "Well, like a history lesson, I think you're gonna want to write this down. This is interesting." Gwendolin: "I don't have a pen or paper." Quincy: *throws writing kit* Gwendolin: "Why the attitude? Thanks anyways...." Quincy: "Anyways, the writing goes like this...." '''Mission Complete! 0-3: Story Of The Heroes To Be Continued.....Category:Missions